To the Death
by Mokuren no Ken
Summary: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. I got inspiration for lemon from other fanfics. Cesare faces battle with Chiaro and ends it with a death or two. Sorry if it seems too novel-ish. CesarexChiaro
1. Chapter 1

Cesare sat on his chair and anticipated eager but worried for the battle tomorrow. He had received word that Chiaro would be on the opposing army. Cesare longed for the bloodlust of the battlefield. he demon within him was constantly taking over his body ever since Chiaro and Vanozza disappeared from his side. The small scrap of the soul that was still Cesare Borgia pleaded for the life of Chiaro, its love unconfined, but the demon banished all feelings but hatred. Yet still, Cesare vividly remembered the feel, the soft reluctant touch of Chiaro's lips against his. Still remembered the look of shock on his face.

A soft knock came from the door. Cesare jerked upright. Slowly, the door opened, revealing Volpe, Cesare's ever faithful follower, even after the discovery of Cesare's demonic side.

Cesare slowly stood and gazed out the window, prepared. _Where is Chiaro now?_

* * *

><p>Chiaro groaned as he sat up in bed. Analyzing his surroundings, out of habit from when he was being targeted, his glance fell on Lucrezia. Smiling gently, he stroked her hair.<p>

Eyes flickering open, she gazed up at Chiaro, content. Embracing him, she was overcome with relief that he was still by her side. Sunlight streaming through the open curtains, casting the holy glow of God upon the pair.

Sighing, Chiaro got out of bed and dressed. "I must report to Signora Sforza. We are preparing for the battle tomorrow."

Chewing her bottom lip, Lucrezia anxiously asked, "Will you be fighting against brother?"

Chiaro jolted. Both know that Cesare was a sensitive subject, especially after he married into Naples and his demeanor changed. "I suppose so," he sighed. _How much had Cesare changed?_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cesare rose to find that all garments and weapons for battle had been laid out. Smirking in anticipation, he donned the clothing and exited to join the king of Naples, with Volpe at his side, eager but still reluctant for bloodshed.<p>

Kneeling at the king's feet, he then joined his troops.

"If you see Chiaro, or Michelotto, what will you do?"

Though shocked, Cesare calmly answered Volpe's question. "I will kill him of course. He betrayed me, then fled with and impregnated my sister."

Volpe turned his head, again casting his attention upon the king. "You do know I have not forgiven Chiaro's abandoning of you. I shall slay him before your hands become stained even more," Volpe proclaimed, anger etched on his face.

Chuckling softly, Cesare replied, "Stained? Have you seen Niccolo's vision of me? A tyrant, bloodstained, surrounded by dead bodies. How could I possibly become more stained than that?"

Silence was the response he received, and the pair remained silent as the preparations began for battle.


	2. Chapter 2

On the battlefield, Chiaro spotted the hazy form of Cesare over the hill before him. _Can I kill him? I swore my loyalty. That's forgotten, but still I swore to kill him should the demon take over. That has now happened. Curse our friendship in the past. I never should have joined him._

His grip tightened on the handle of his sword, remembering the betrayal of Cesare, who caused for him to be tortured to the point of losing his right arm. Forced bitterness swelled up inside.

Unknown to Chiaro, Lucrezia had sneaked in with the troops, dressed as a man. "I hope he's alright," she murmured quietly. She clapped her hands of her mouth, eyes downcast. What had she been thinking? Why did she come? Oh, what a fool she was! What if she was discovered?

Looking up, she could see the other army rising from the hills, led by the king and- Cesare! Oh, her breathtakingly beautiful cursed brother. The stained love that she had had for him still lingered, even with Chiaro by her side. Embarrassed, she hid her face beneath her cap and looked downward yet again.

Cesare caught sight of Chiaro, heart swelling, adrenaline pumping. With hatred? Or the forbidden fruit of love? After all he had gone through, he still could not forget Chiaro or Vanozza. How they had calmed the raging demons possessing his body! They had brought peace to his tormented soul. Now all that was gone and he was now a child of the Devil, his body and soul sold to the Devil by his father, Pope Alexander VI.

Caught up in his thoughts, he barely registered the king's signal to attack. They charged, and in the midst of chaos, he confronted Chiaro. "Do you still remember when you promised to stay by my side?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then die for me, for I will follow later."

Chiaro shook his head sadly and attacked, trying to throw away his mercy.

Cesare sighed forlornly, giving up the discussion.

Volpe and Lucrezia both watched this exchange, from opposite sides of the battlefield, then turned away.

The battle raged on for hours, with constant battling, countless bodies hitting the ground, falling off horses or merely collapsing where they stood. When the battle was all but over, Cesare dragged Chiaro off his horse to a nearby grove of trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Pinning him against a tree, his lips found Chiaro's. "Hey! Wha-mm...!" Cesare's long contained lustful desires exploded. He pressed his entire body against Chiaro, and kissed him, unlike the previous few. Now he know of his coming death, and wanted the one he lusted after.

Taking a breath, he muttered, "Why you! Why did it have to be you! Why did I have to love you!" his voice increasing in volume. Pounding his fists on the taller man's chest like a child, sobbing, tears streaming down his perfect face.

The golden piercing eyes vanished, cast away by Chiaro's holy aura and purity, a child loved by God. He glanced up at Chiaro's shocked face, begging, "Can you kill me? Not as Michelotto, the assassin, but Chiaro, my dear companion!"

Chiaro know not how to respond. Dazed, he replied, "Do you feel the demons inside taking control?"

"No, your aura drives them away, much like Vanozza." Holding eye contact with the mournful eyes, Chiaro say again the young child he knew so long ago, free from deception and evil, from the demon's power.

"Very well, as I have sworn that oath. I will dill you, but I am afraid my hands will not allow me to."

"No worries," Cesare said, leaning in closer, "I will help you."

He kissed Chiaro forcefully, and now with more passion, grinding his body into Chiaro's. Moaning with passion, he could feel his sword leaving his sheath. Chiaro tried jerking up to stop Cesare, but his efforts remained fruitless as Cesare merely pressed him against the tree again. Cesare's actions became more and more forceful, grabbing at Chiaro's crotch and nipping at Chiaro's neck, leaving marks, trailing down his chest.

Chiaro could tell the sword was moving, but at a slow speed, leaving time for Cesare to ravage Chiaro. Cesare knew Chiaro was staring at the sword and moved upward and kissed him, sticking in his tongue.

Suddenly, Cesare moved, headed for Chiaro's member, pulling down his pants. Playing with it with his hands first, his put it in his mouth stuck it up all the way and sucked, making Chiaro moan in ecstasy.

Cesare knew the time was coming, so he pulled up Chiaro's pants and gave him one last forceful kiss. Understanding what this kiss meant, Chiaro grabbed Cesare's shoulders and stared at his eyes. Giving Chiaro one last mournful smile, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for death, giving up his body and soul.

_I love you. _The words were mere whisper as he gazed up at Chiaro's green eyes.

"Wait! I need to tell you that I lo-" Before Chiaro could finish his confession, the sword struck, splashing Cesare's warm, red blood upon Chiaro, covering his tunic, face, and body. The thick red blood splashed onto Chiaro's golden hair. Paralyzed, he stood there, holding onto Cesare's corpse, feeling the warmth drip away from the person he had loved for so long. When he regained his senses, he managed to look down and view again the last mournful smile of Cesare Borgia.

Soft tears fell on Cesare's face. Surprised, Chiaro reached up to his own, shocked to find tears streaming down. "Why am I crying? I killed him. Didn't I? Why...why do I feel so odd? Like, some piece of me is missing? Could it have been that..."

"I truly loved him? Not just as a friend but a lover? Of course I did! Was it not because of my ignorance that I ended up killing him?" He bent over Cesare's cold lifeless body and wept. Wept for a lost friend, a one-sided lover. He wept for his companion, his master. He wept because of love, hatred, stupidity, and sadness.

Clutching Cesare's body to his, he lay there, against a tree, devoid of tears. _All those kisses, an _I love you_ without words. Even back then. His love for me only caused him grief._ He sat, tears streaming, covered in blood and tears, the remains of a failed love.

He couldn't bring himself to move. All he did was sit there and remember. Traveling with Cesare. His smiles. His laughs, tears, and pouts, like a child. _Why could I not love him then? Because we were both men?_

Chiaro leaned down and kissed the lifeless lips beneath him, sadness overwhelming. _Why did I abandon him? So that's why Volpe called me a traitor, why he said Cesare was suffering because of me. He was tormented by demons while I was foolishly loving his sister._

Suddenly, he jerked upright. Had he seen movement from Cesare's body?

_No, you idiot. This is my soul. Fine time fore you to take the initiative though. After I die._

Chiaro frantically glanced around, not seeing anything. Where was the soul of Cesare? Why couldn't he see it?

_You idiot, I'm dead, my soul sold to the Devil. I wanted to see you before I went to Hell. After all, Lucrezia did curse me there._

Before his very eyes, the spirit that was Cesare's inner soul materialized before him in the form of a child. On his perfect was a mischievous grin, playful yet regretful as well.

"But didn't you disappear before?"

_Of course I did. This is the other me, the purified one. I need to leave. I hope I don't see down there soon. _

Cesare's embodiment of the soul floated down slowly and gently kissed Chiaro, and disappeared, a wide grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The battle was over, the deaths infinite, yet the two unfulfilled lovers still lay there, underneath the trees; one mourning, the other lifeless. Tears on Chiaro's face glistened in the sunlight cursing that the sun should shine so bright on the day of a loved one's death.

Almost simultaneously, Lucrezia and Volpe shot from the battlefield to the grove, having witnessed Cesare dragging Chiaro away. Both had assumed Cesare had killed Chiaro, and were shocked to find Cesare's lifeless body.

"Oh, my-" Lucrezia gasped, hands clapping up to her mouth.

"What happ-" responded Volpe at the same time.

Chiaro shot up a glare to silence both, still cradling the raven haired's bloody body. "He is gone. He used my sword to end his own life, confessing his love as he died."

Anger surged through Volpe, and he raised his sword, screaming with the intent to kill.

Lucrezia held out her arm to stop Volpe, and he jerked backwards, face contorted in anger and shock.

"You cannot kill him," her voice resonated in the empty grove, tears glistening in her eyes.

Chiaro looked up. "Do you mourn?" In response, she nodded slightly, moving forward, hesitantly. "Do not fret, his demon infused soul has moved on." His eyes suddenly flickered to and assassin, hidden in the bushes. "Look out!"

Lucrezia jumped in surprise, the assassin taking advantage of that moment to leap out and attack, word held high, prepared to kill.

Time seemed to slow down. The killer leaped across, the sword stabbing through Lucrezia's garment, the shocked look on her face, and the spurt of blood erupted from her chest. A dull thud echoed off the trees as her body hit the undergrowth.

Her slowly dying body lay on the floor, blood trickling out of her mouth, her eyes losing light. "Chiaro... help!"

Torn by loyalty and love, he held Cesare tight.

"I'm sorry."

Resigned to her death, Lucrezia closed her eyes and never opened them again.

Though saddened, Chiaro could not bring himself to weep for the death of his former lover. Holding Cesare close, he stayed, a statue.

Volpe cleared his throat. "If I may suggest, shall we bring Signora Borgia's body to his Holiness? Then I slay you and bring both your and Master Cesare's bodies as well?'

"No, I shall take Cesare's body with me. I will flee Rome and go to wherever is safe. You may take Lucrezia's body though." Chiaro glared at Volpe, daring him to challenge his decision.

"Very well. I only agree because that is what Master Cesare would have wanted. Beware though, I still long for your bloodshed," Volpe threatened.

"And I yours." Chiaro stood up, still clutching the limp body of Cesare Borgia. "I will leave at sundown. Should you try to follow me, your life is mine. And I will take back the name Michelotto," proclaimed Chiaro, stnatching the eye mask from Volpe. "Farewell, and may I never see you again."

"And I you." Volpe watched as the shadow of Chiaro- no, Michelotto disappeared, and sighed with annoyance as he reached for Lucrezia's body. _I hope Master Cesare's soul is at rest. At least he's with the one he loves. I hope._

Chiaro sneaked into a nearby stable to find a fine horse. Lifting Cesare on first, he climbed on after. "Just like before, huh Cesare?" He chuckled grimly to himself, still overcome with regret. _Pity we can't go back in time. Had I not left Cesare's side... What's happened, happened. time to move on._

Slowly, into the dark night's embrace, the two rode off, hoping to find themselves in a more peaceful environment at the end of their journey.

Silently, a small black cat, hidden in the shadows, golden eyes glinting with anticipation, slinked behind them, making sure to keep close.


End file.
